legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Buma
Buma (ブブゴルド, Bubugorudo, alt. "Bbgauld") is a location in Legend of Legaia. It is a beautiful town that floats on water located south of Nivora Ravine in East Karisto. The town is famous for its three Genesis Trees and before the age of Mist was known throughout Karisto for selling Seru at wholesale prices. Docks and houses were built on top of a lake and as such the entire town rises and falls as it floats on the water. The view from Nivora Ravine to the north and the three Genesis Trees gives the town a natural mystique and beauty unmatched by other locations in Karisto Kingdom. Due to Buma being located near a ravine, the town naturally accumulates cold air and is quite cold. The sneak-thief, Cara, lived in Nivora Ravine with her parents as a young girl before the Mist came. Storyline Vahn , Noa and Gala reach Buma after journeying from Sol Tower and find the town completely frozen. Due to Buma being located near a ravine, the town naturally accumulated cold air and made the atmosphere quite chilly on a constant basis. However, at some point during the Ra-Seru heroes' travels in the Sebucus Islands , the Lord of the Floating Castle , Zora , ordered the Delilas Siblings to place Koru within Nivora Ravine. cold air from the Ice Seru flowed throughout Nivora Ravine and caused massive pillars of ice to form everywhere around it. This blocked the way to Northern Karisto as well as the entrance into the ravine, including freezing the town of Buma along with its lake and three [[Genesis Tree]s. The heroes attempt to revive the Genesis Trees with the powers of their Ra-Seru, but the ice surrounding the Genesis Trees prevents them from growing and the Ra-Seru heroes are forced to find other leads. Eventually, after speaking with Dr. Usha and creating Time Space Bombs from the Fire Droplet later obtained at Uru Mais, the Ra-Seru heroes enter Nivora Ravine and attempt to destroy Koru, the Seru causing the cold air around that part of Karisto Kingdom. After defeating the Delilas Siblings, who had ambushed them, and finally destroying Koru after the wounded Delilases merged with them, the heat from Koru's body rose into the air and melted all the ice. The Ra-Seru heroes return to Buma afterward and revive the Genesis Trees, effectively turning the Seru monsters back to normal and letting Cara remain in her hometown. After Buma is revived Vahn, Noa and Gala take sheet music from Cara and give it to the pianist in the Jazz Club at Sol Tower. Once he plays the tune Grantes, who was banished from his Soren tribe and left in a state of drunkenness and depression, recalls the love he felt for Cara when he first met her as she was playing the tune on his Soren Flute, which he had accidentally dropped from the sky. After hearing that the Mist is gone from Buma he returns to the town and apologizes to Cara, deciding to live with her as an earth-dweller and get married to her. Location Buma is located in the Eastern region of Karisto Kingdom, northeast of the continent's largest city, Sol. Gallery Map Trivia *A woman in Buma's Inn will tell Noa a story about the time she saw a Soren carrying something that looked like a small child in its hands. Of course, Noa remembers from her dream that that baby was her. Category:Locations Category:Locations: Legend of Legaia